Encadenado a tu corazón
by Kanamy
Summary: Remus y Sirius estan enamorados, pero hay alguien que les hara la vida imposible y tratara de separarlos...Unregreso al tiempo a la juventud de los merodeadores. SiriusxRemus este es mi primer fic please REVIEWS
1. Default Chapter

Es una mañana fría en Hogwarts, el buen ambiente se siente en todas partes. Ya casi se acercaba el mes de Diciembre. Todos los alumnos están muy emocionados, por los pasillos oigo a todos hablar de los regalos. Todos encantados porque en poco tiempo iran a ver a sus familias. Todo es alegría, todos felices...  
  
Todos menos yo.  
  
De todos los de mi curso, yo seré el unico que se quedara en el colegio. Lamentablemente mis padres estan muy ocupados...y lo peor es que no tarda en llegar la luna llena, y no quiero provocar problemas. Aunque mis padres me digan lo contrario, no quiero ir. Con toda mi familia viéndome con cautela y miedo, desde que recibi aquella mordida y me converti en licantropo, mi relacion con mi familia ha cambiado mucho. Mis padres siempre me defienden...y por eso son las causas de los malentendidos con mi familia...piensan que soy peligroso. Y no quieren que me acerque, y todo eso provoca los enojos...por mi culpa... Esa es la causa del porque no quiero ir a casa. Mejor me quedo aquí, para que arruinarles la navidad? Yo solo causare problemas... Aunque quedarse aquí tiene sus cosas buenas, hay algo que me entristece: mis amigos no estarán conmigo, la persona que mas amo no estará aquí...diablos, nunca dejo de pensar en el...ja! pero el es muy popular entre las chicas del colegio, como el, que tiene tantas admiradoras de las cuales elegir se fijaría en alguien como yo?  
  
*Desde cuando me enamore de el?* 


	2. El plan de snape

Eto..hola, por varias confusiones, solo les quiero decir que el primer cap fue mas bien una introducción..., sean misericordiosos, apenas soy nueva en esto...en fin. Bueno, le eche todas las ganas del mundo a este fic para que saliera "aceptable" espero que les guste...  
  
"pensamientos" //Flashback// --dialogo- _____________________________________  
  
"Todos estan muy felices, ya casi se acercan las navidades. Esa epoca me gusta mucho. Los pasteles, villancicos, regalos... es una epoca para que estes mas unido a la familia, en paz y armonia. Lamentablemente mi familia no es asi, con ellos nunca puedo estar en paz. Quizas sea por eso que opte por quedarme en Hogwarts en lugar de mi casa. Y lo que mas me alegra es poder quedarme completamente "solo" con mi Remsie...un momento! Desde cuando le digo asi?... Desde la primera vez que lo vi me quede como hipnotizado con esa angelical criatura de ojos dorados...desde la primera vez que lo vi, mi boca queria juntarse con la suya...como si fuera un iman...jeje.., esa vez no entendia por que me pasaba eso al ver a mi "licantropito"... Creo que lo de mi familia lo estoy usando en parte para estar con el..."  
  
*Desde cuando me enamore de el?*  
  
--Padfoot, amigo! Que haces ahí? Se supone que íbamos a ponerle picante a la comida a los de Slytherin! –dijo James que acababa de llegar, sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos.  
  
--Ah, si, se me paso, vamos por los demas para hacerle la broma a los de Slytherin. –dijo Sirius levantándose de su cama (n/a: que es donde se supone que estaba -_-U).  
  
--Vamos, Moony esta en el lago pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, espero que este pensando en una buena broma que hacerles a los de Slytherin...  
  
--Y Warmtail?  
  
--Esta castigado en el despacho de McGonagall, y lo peor de todo es que al descerebrado no le salio bien la broma que tenia que hacer!- dijo James con incredulidad.  
  
--Bueno, vamos por Moony.  
  
Ambos bajaron corriendo por las escaleras de la torre Griffindor para buscar a Remus, hasta que...  
  
--Ah!, fijate por donde vas inu.. ah! Evans!-dijo James, ya pensaba reclamarle a la persona que habia chocado con el, hasta que vio que era Lily Evans, la niña que tanto le gustaba, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo abiertamente.  
  
--Tu fijate, Potter, no deberias estar corriendo por los pasillos! Pudo haber algun accidente!-dijo Lily molesta.  
  
--Ahh, la prefectita me esta regañando!, tengo miedo, Padfoot-dijo James sarcásticamente dirigiéndose a Sirius.- desde que eres prefecta te has vuelto mas presumida y soberbia!-dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.  
  
--Callate Potter, no tienes derecho a decirme eso, al menos yo no hago cada estupidez enfrente de las chicas para hacerme la importante!- dijo Lily ofendida.  
  
--Celosa?  
  
--Ya quisieras, repugnante troll!-dijo y sin mas, se fue corriendo por los pasillos sumamente enojada.  
  
--Nos dice que no corramos por los pasillos y ella bien que lo hace-dijo James mirando como se iba.  
  
--Uyy, Prongs, se nota que te ama-dijo Sirius divertido.  
  
--La traigo muerta-respondio este sarcásticamente y volviéndose a pasar la mano por el cabello.  
  
Después de eso se fueron al lago en busca de Remus. Ya cuando llegaron al lago se encontraron con algo que les desagrado mucho, en especial a Sirius. Remus estaba a las orillas del lago hablando con Snape. En realidad la conversación era por parte de Remus, Snape solo escuchaba atentamente.  
  
--Que hace Remus con ese?-pregunto James con un dejo de voz molesta.  
  
--No se, y no me agrada nada que este con ese!-dijo Sirius furioso, y después de decir eso se fue rápidamente hacia ellos.  
  
James se quedo totalmente sorprendido y a la vez con ganas de reir ante el comportamiento de Sirius, el ya sabia sobre los sentimientos de su mejor amigo hacia Remus. Aun cuando siempre le diera indirectas a Sirius y este se hiciera el desentendido, el sabia perfectamente que Sirius amaba a Remus, y que este le correspondia, y todo eso lo noto desde la primera vez que se conocieron.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Era la primera vez que iba a entrar a Hogwarts, estaba nervioso, pero a la vez contento por haber echo un nuevo amigo rápidamente, Sirius Black, con el cual tenia muchas cosas en comun. Estaban sentados dentro de un compartimiento hablando animadamente sobre en cual casa creerían que se quedarian, hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se abrio. De ahí entro un chico de piel blanca y cabellos y ojos dorados se acerco a ellos y pregunto:  
  
--Esta ocupado este asiento?-pregunto el chico señalando un lugar vacio del lado de la ventana.  
  
--Mmm...depende.-dijo James secamente.  
  
--Depende de que?-pregunto el chico.  
  
--De que no seas un calmadito amigo de la bola grasienta de Snape.  
  
--Que desagradable es!-dijo de Sirius torciendo la boca, pero sin quitar la vista del chico.  
  
--No, no lo conozco.-dijo el chico, tambien, sin quitarle los ojos a Sirius  
  
--Entonces bienvenido!, perdon por la descortesía, me llamo James Potter- dijo estrechando la mano con el chico cuando se sentó frente a ellos-y el es Sirius Black –dijo señalando a Sirius, el cuan sonrio ampliamente al chico.  
  
--Mucho gusto, yo soy Remus Lupin- dijo estrechando la mano con Sirius, después de que la estrechara con James.  
  
James pudo ver que tardaron varios segundos en soltarse las manos, y ambos mirándose detenidamente, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que seguían de la mano, se soltaron lentamente, como si no quisieran la cosa. Ambos con sonriendo, con la vista baja, y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Tambien James pudo notar que durante el viaje los dos se miraban uno al otro.  
  
En cuanto a como conocio a Lily y a Peter...eso ya fue otra historia.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
--Te digo que te alejes de el!-a James lo sacaron de sus pensamientos con ese grito, proveniente de Sirius.  
  
Sirius ya se havia adelantado a la orilla del lago. James vio que Quejiquis (como a veces solían llamarle) estaba parado, ambos con la varita en alto.  
  
--Te lo advierto, Black, no me tentes...-dijo Snape en cuya mirada se veia odio.  
  
--Entonces alejate de Remus!-dijo Sirius entrecortadamente por la furia.  
  
--Sirius, yo decido con quien hablar y con quien no!-dijo Remus exasperadamente y levantándose-ademas...no es lo que tu crees, Snape solo me ayudaba en algo!-dijo rapidamente.  
  
--Pudiste habernos pedido ayuda a James o a mi! No necesitabas ir con este payaso...no quiero volverte a ver con el!-dijo enfadado volviéndose a Remus.  
  
--Ah si? Ya te lo dige, no soy un bebe, no necesito que me estes cuidando!- dijo enojado- ya estoy harto de esto!, siempre arruinas mis amistades de otras casas.  
  
--Por que no quiero que te suceda nada!-dijo Sirius rapidamente olvidando a Snape.  
  
Pero Snape no se perdia ni un detalle de esto, el solo estaba ayudando a Lupin en una materia porque el director se lo pidio...y el imbecil de Black estaba enojado...no...enojado no...mas bien celoso...su mente empezo a evaluar...Black estaba celoso...y Lupin le daba explicaciones...una idea empezo a formarse en su mente...aunque eso le costara pasar el dia con un asqueroso prefecto de Griffindor. Odiaba tanto a Black como a Potter...bueno, quizas no tanto como a Potter, pero aun asi lo odiaba...esa idea sera sensacional para arruinar a Black.  
  
--Ya te lo dije! Que me puede pasar por tener amigos!?-dijo Remus sumamente enojado.  
  
--Que tal si se enteran de tu secreto!? Todos se alejarian de ti y te lastimarian!-dijo Sirius, ambos todavía sin prestarle atención a Snape.  
  
Al oir eso Remus se puso serio, mirando fijamente a Sirius, fulminándolo con la mirada.  
  
--Piensas que por mi problema no puedo tener amigos?-pregunto Remus, con voz dolida y los ojos con pequeñas lagrimas que advertían con salir. Ese comentario que hizo Sirius le dolio mucho.  
  
--Yo no...Remus...no era mi intención decir eso...-dijo Sirius desconcertado- solo...quiero tu bien, me importas-dijo rapidamente sin pensar.  
  
--Te importo?...-pregunto Remus sorprendido.  
  
--Si..bueno...como gran amigo que eres, es normal que me importes como a los demas.-dijo Sirius, acabando de darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho antes.  
  
--Ah. Solo amigo...-murmuro decepcionado Remus- si de verdad te importara como "AMIGO" me dejarias tener mas amigos!-dijo totalmente dolido...por un momento penso que...-me largo de aquí...-dijo con voz quebradiza.  
  
Mientras Remus se iba a paso rapido hacia el castillo, Snape se iba acercando a Sirius. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.  
  
--Remus, espera, no quise decir eso!!!-dijo Sirius tratando de detener a Remus, pero el ya se habia metido al castillo al borde de las lagrimas, estaba a punto de segirlo hasta que...  
  
--Sabes Black?, si no cuidas a Lupin, alguien te lo va a robar, hay muchos interesados en el...tanto hombres como mujeres-dijo Snape de forma malévola.  
  
--Que quieres darme a entender con eso?-pregunto Sirius totalmente irritado, acaso le queria dar a entender...  
  
--Que te lo voy a robar...-respondio este sonriendo maquiavélicamente.  
  
--Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima, es mi amigo y no dejare que un idiota que no se lava el cabellos me lo quite-dijo Sirius mas que enojado, lo que acababa de decir Snape lo havia dejado helado y sentir celos e ira a la vez.  
  
--No te confies, Black, se que tu lo quieres de otra forma...poco a poco me lo iré ganando.-dijo por ultimo Snape, después de decir eso, se fue directo al casrtillo con aire de satisfacción.  
  
Sirius solo lo vio irse, pero se quedo ahí, temblando de ira...quedándose con las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Snape. Pero lo que tambien le habia llamado la atención fue el tono en el que Remus habia dicho 'amigo'....necesitaba hablar con James..."y a todo esto...donde esta James?...estaba conmigo hace unos segundos..." penso. Volteo por todos lados, pero no lo vio.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Se había quedado completamente feliz por el gran plan que se estaba formando por su cabeza... a Snape le habia gustado la cara que puso Black al oir lo que le habia dicho...  
  
Se metio al aula vacia de "Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras" , habia olvidado todas sus cosas ahí... se sentó en una de las bancas, saco un pergamino y escrinio:  
  
Como separar a Lupin de Black :  
  
Plan 1=...  
  
Snape todavía no se le ocurrian todos los planes completamente...en si ya llevaba idea de lo que haría, pero por mientras por ahora solo se encargaría del plan uno.  
  
Invitar a Lupin a una cita en Hogsmeade, pedírselo enfrente de Black... –murmuro mientras escribia..; Paro de escribier en cuanto oyo que la puerta del aula se abria...pero no vio a nadie. Después de voltear cautelosamente por todo el aula, volvio a lo que estaba escribiendo.  
  
En la primera cita me portare bien con Lupin y pasaremos por dondequiera que se encuentre Black.  
  
--Muy bien...-dijo Snape mientras releía el plan...con esta idea no solo arruinare a Black y a Lupin...sino tambien a todo su grupito de patéticos amigos y los separare a todos!-dijo Snape, cuya voz irradiaba triunfo, y después de reír fuertemente como un maniático empezo a guardar sus cosas y salio del aula completamente feliz.  
  
En ese instante, en cuanto se cerro la puerta, James se quito la capa invisible que traia puesta. Mientras Sirius discutía con Remus pudo ver la cara calculadora y llena de maldad que ponia Quejicus, y se dispuso a seguirlo cuando se fue directo al castillo, para ver que tramaba. Y no fallo en lo que se suponia...como se atreve a tratar de separar a su grupo de amigos!?...y mas que eso! COMO SE ATREVIA A INTERPONERSE EN LA FELICIDAD DE SUS AMIGOS!? ....el de su mejor amigo!?  
  
--No te saldrás con la tuya, Quejicus...no separaras a mis amigos...de eso me encargo yo!-dijo James con decisión mientras salia del aula.  
  
Continuara... _________________________  
  
;_; que horror! Mis fics son un asco... bueno..aquí esta el segundo cap. Hize lo mejor que pude, asi que no sean tan crueles T_______T  
  
en fin, tomatazos, quejas, dudas, serán bien recibidas a: kanami_shinigami@hotmail.com  
  
dewata ne! ;) Atte: Kanamy 


	3. Peleas

Snif..snif...toy feliz...ya llegue al 3 cap! XD (me emociono por que antes ni a la mitad del primero llegaba....jeje...) pero aun asi...ta muy malo mi fic...ojala y sea "aceptable"...bueno me despido, ojala les guste.  
  
"pensamientos" //Flashback// --dialogo-  
  
________________________________________  
  
Estaba muy triste, Sirius solo lo veia como un amigo mas, por un momento pensó que era correspondido...pero no, eso es imposible.  
  
Remus se acostó en su cama tratando de contener las lagrimas, maldiciendo el dia en el que se enamoro de Sirius, hasta que el sueño lo venció, pero solo durmió por poco minutos ya que sentía que alguien lo movía para despertarlo.  
  
--Moony, te encuentras bien?-pregunto una voz.  
  
--Si, Peter...que sucede?-pregunto Remus somnoliento.  
  
--Vamos al Gran Comedor...ya hace hambre...ademas veo que tu no estas muy bien, necesitas comer algo.  
  
--Mmm...bueno, vamos.  
  
Asi ambos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, hablando animadamente hasta que llegaron, fueron a su mesa, tomaron lugar y se sirvieron para comer.  
  
--Y donde has estado durante toda la tarde?-pregunto Remus curioso.  
  
--Ah, castigado con McGonagall, solo por intentar hacer que el calamar gigante se tragara a Macnair-dijo negando la cabeza con incredulidad.  
  
--Y lo lograste?  
  
--No. Llego Snape con McGonagall.  
  
--Bueno, con mas razón, Macnair es su unico amigo, tenia que ayudarlo.  
  
--A Quejucus no le importa nadie, no lo toma como amigo, solo fue para meter en problemas a alguien.-dijo Sirius, que acababa de llegar.  
  
Al ver a Sirius, Remus hizo un movimiento en falso, tirando el plato de cereal de Peter. Y solo se dispuso a quedarse callado y voltearse para otro lado.  
  
--Remus, sigues enojado?-pregunto Sirius con tristeza.  
  
Remus solo suspiro y se puso a contemplar a todos los que pasaban por su alrededor, aun seguia dolido y decepcionado.  
  
A Sirius le partia el corazón la indiferencia de su Remsie, no soportaba que lo tratara asi.  
  
--Vamos, Remsie, yo solo trataba de protegerte, yo se que Quejicus no es de confiar, y no soportaría que te hiciera algo...perdoname.-dijo Sirius poniendo ojitos de cachorrito regañado.  
  
Remus solo volteo a verlo, nunca podria decirle que no a Sirius, y menos cuando ponia esa cara, asi que solo le sonrio.  
  
--Eso es un si?-pregunto Sirius-muy bien moony...me alegra que ya no estes molesto conmigo.  
  
Los dos se quedaron mirando, demasiado embelesados. Tanto que Peter se sintio incomodo y se dispuso a decir algo para ya no encontrarse en esa situación embarazosa, estar viendo a esos dos, que se miraban con ojos de amor.  
  
--Ehh....alguien ha visto a James?  
  
--Tal vez este con Lily.-dijo Sirius apartado por fin la mirada de Remus y con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
--Crees?. Tal vez ahora James ahora si se anime a pedirle una cita.-dijo Peter bromeando.  
  
En ese momento a Sirius se le ocurrio una idea, una con la cual le reclararia todo su amor a Remus.  
  
--Moony, te gustaria ir a Hogsmeade conmigo el Sabado?-pregunto Sirius esperanzado.  
  
--Claro, Padfoot-dijo Remus sonriendo.  
  
En ese momento a Remus se le ocurrio la misma idea que a Sirius. Esa cita era el perfecto lugar donde le diría todo a Sirius.  
  
--Ehh, Sirius...recuerda en lo que quedamos James tu y yo...-dijo Peter en un susurro.  
  
--Que cosa?..-dijo Sirius- Ah! Es cierto..diablos!-dijo Sirius recordando al fin.  
  
Como habia podido olvidado eso?...era muy importante...pero se le havia pasado al estar pensando en Remus.  
  
--Que susede? Tenian planes entre ustedes y no me dijeron?-pregunto Remus sorprendido y algo molesto de que hayan echo planes sin el.  
  
--No Moony...solo planeábamos algo..  
  
--Que cosa? Que me ocultan?  
  
--Nada-dijeron Peter y Sirius al mismo tiempo.  
  
--Es un proyecto para McGonagall...-dijo Sirius rápidamente.  
  
--Un proyecto? De que?-pregunto Remus suspicazmente.  
  
--De...de....la epoca de reproducción de los grindylows?-dijo Peter algo inseguro, temia que Remus supiera la verdad...y que eso de los grindylows no era mas que una mentira...no por nada era el mejor de la clase.  
  
En ese momento Snape apareció por un lado de Remus y dijo:  
  
--Hola, Lupin...me parece que tus amigos ya no te juntan en sus planes por que ahora eres prefecto.-dijo maliciosamente viendo fijamente a Sirius, havia escuchado toda la conversación mientras iba hacia ellos.  
  
--Que?-dijo Remus sin poder creerlo.  
  
Remus no era estúpido, sabia que no debía creerle nada a Snape...pero en algo tenia razón, últimamente todos estaban muy distanciados de el y no le contaban nada...y todo desde que se enteraron de que seria prefecto.  
  
--Vete a molestar a otra parte, Quejicus!.-dijo Sirius enfureciéndose.  
  
--Como sea, no vine a hablar contigo, solo vine a pedirle algo a Lupin.- dijo Snape.  
  
--Que quieres con el?-dijo Sirius empezando a enfurecerse mas.  
  
--Lupin, quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo mañana?-dijo Snape sin prestarle atención a Sirius y mirándolo de reojo.  
  
--DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!! REMUS NO IRA CONTIGO!!!- grito Sirius totalmente enojado, haciendo que casi todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor voltearan a verlo sorprendidos. Pero eso a Sirius no le importo, como se atrevía Snape a pedirle eso a SU Remus? Algo andaba mal ahí.  
  
--Sabes, creo que Lupin es el que decide eso...no tu...no sabia que fueras la pareja de Lupin.-dijo Snape significativamente.  
  
--No, no lo es, ademas, tienes razón, Quejicus, yo decido eso. Y si, iré contigo. Ademas Sirius tiene mejores cosas que hacer.-dijo fríamente Remus.  
  
--Perfecto, mañana a las nueve en "Las 3 Escobas".-dijo Snape viendo fijamente a Sirius.  
  
--De acuerdo.-dijo Remus seriamente.  
  
En ese instante Snape se fue con cara de triunfo, mientras salia del Gran Comedor, choco con James, que acababa de entrar.  
  
--Fijate por donde vas, Potter.  
  
--Callate Quejicus, que yo no digo nada cuando tu estas siguiéndonos por todos lados, según tu, en secreto.  
  
--Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo peleando contigo...- dijo mientras salia.  
  
James se acerco a la mesa cuando ubico a sus amigos. Pero cuando llego vio algo que no se esperaba.  
  
--Por que aceptaste salir con el!!?-pregunto furioso Sirius, James dio un respingo al oír eso.-Que no ves que planea hacerte algo?  
  
--Yo elijo con quien salir...y como sabes que Snape quiere hacerme algo...?- dijo Remus en el mismo tono que Sirius.  
  
--Por que se me hace raro que quiera pedirle a un Griffindor eso! Se que el te quiere hacer algo! Es raro que de pronto quiera ser tu amigo.-dijo Sirius exasperado.  
  
--Otra vez vamos con lo mismo!? Yo elijo a mis amigos! No tienes por que cuidarme, gracias! Ademas, tu ya tienes planes!-dijo Remus furioso- No querrán que un prefectito les arruine los planes!.  
  
--Lo que te dijo Snape es pura mentira! No se que te esta pasando últimamente, que le estas creyendo todo! Es un Slytherin!!  
  
--Y el hecho de que sea de otra casa significa que no pueda hablar con el?- pregunto Remus aun mas furioso que antes.  
  
--Yo no dije eso, Remus, estamos hablando de Snape!  
  
--Sabes? Estoy harto de que no me dejes estar con otras personas, no siempre puedo estar con ustedes! Para que? Si ya no me quieren en el grupo!- dijo Remus furioso, se paro y se dirigia a la salida de el Gran Comedor bastante molesto, pero de repente se paro en seco, se volvió hacia ellos de nuevo, y dijo:- Y los grindylows no tienen época de reproducción.-despues de decir eso salio del Gran comedor aun molesto.  
  
--Otra vez se enojo! Que no puede comprender que solo no quiero que lo lastimen o algo?-dijo Sirius molesto, viendo todavía la puerta por donde habia salido Remus.  
  
--Sabes, Padfoot? Yo creo que lo haces por otra razón.-dijo James hablando por primera vez desde que llego.  
  
Sirius solo volteo a verlo sin entender.  
  
--De que ha..?-iba a preguntar Sirius hasta que James lo interrumpió.  
  
--Estoy hablando de que no lo haces por protegerlo, si no que la verdadera razón es que no soportas ver a Moony con otra persona-dijo James tranquilamente.  
  
--De...que...estas hablando?-pregunto Sirius estupefacto.  
  
James lo había descubierto, y sin embargo no se notaba enojado o asqueado, lo dijo con total naturalidad.  
  
--Ahh....no te hagas el desentendido, bien se que tu quieres a Moony, es obvio. Y no lo quieres exactamente como amigo.  
  
--No...  
  
--No mientas, esta bien amigo! Ni yo ni Warmtail tenemos algo en contra de eso, es mas, hasta te ayudaremos! Verdad?-dijo James animadamente viendo a Peter.  
  
--Supongo...-dijo Peter secamente.  
  
--Ves? Ahora aceptalo, te gusta Moony.-dijo James sonriendo a Sirius.  
  
--Bien...de acuerdo...me gusta Moony-dijo Sirius entrecortadamente y sonrojándose-pero como supieron..?  
  
--Ya te dije, es obvio, por las miraditas que le echas...sin mencionar los celos..-dijo James rápidamente.  
  
--Remus todavía no lo sabe?-pregunto Peter.  
  
--Que tonto eres, Warmtail, si lo supiera, no hubiera aceptado salir con Quejicus...-dijo Sirius tristemente.  
  
--No te preocupes, ya veras que la cita no saldrá como el espera-dijo James.  
  
--A que te refieres con eso?...-pregunto curioso Sirius.  
  
--Ohh..todo a su tiempo, amigo...-dijo James sonriendo maliciosamente.- espera y veras.  
  
--A todo esto...donde has estado James?-pregunto Peter antes de que Sirius abriera la boca para decir algo.  
  
--Ohh, en ningun lado en especial...  
  
--Has estado con Lily ehhh?-dijo Sirius picaramente.  
  
--QUE!?-grito James haciendo voltear a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.  
  
--Vamos, James, tambien tu actitud hacia ella es obvio. Yo ya acepte que me gusta Moony, ahora te toca a ti.  
  
--De que hablas, a mí no me gusta Evans!-dijo bruscamente James.  
  
--No mientas James, acéptalo, tu solo la molestas por que te gusta y no sabes como llamar su atención.-dijo Sirius.  
  
--No necesito llamar su atención, siempre me presta atención cada que hacemos alguna travesura.-dijo James sarcásticamente.  
  
--Si, en eso tienes razón, jeje...pero ya dinos, acepta que te gusta Lily!- dijo Sirius acusadoramente.  
  
--Bien...me gusta Evans, contentos?-dijo con rapidez y sin pizca de pena.- pero es muy testaruda, nunca aceptaría salir conmigo.  
  
--Eso es por que piensa que eres un coqueteador al que no le importan los sentimientos de los demas, tienes cada 5 minutos novia nueva, y a cada una las dejas de una manera cruel-explico Peter.  
  
--Pero por que no se lo dices?-pregunto Sirius.  
  
--Por la misma razón por la que tu no le dices a Moony.  
  
--Por ser un maldito cobarde?-dijo Sirius con pesadumbre.  
  
--Bueno, yo no lo hubiera dicho asi. Y por que no le dices a Moony de una buena vez?-dijo James.  
  
--No te estoy diciendo que soy cobarde?-dijo Sirius molesto-además, esta molesto conmigo.  
  
--Ya veras que cuando vea lo que hemos logrado para el!, justamente para eso quise que nos viéramos el Sabado, será la ultima practica.  
  
--No puedo creerlo, al fin lo hemos logrado!  
  
--y todo gracias a nosotros, Warmtail-dijo James-Asi que...Padfoot, no habrá problema, Moony saltara a tus brazos cuando nos vea.  
  
--Ojala y así sea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Una risa estridente se escucho por el aula de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras", la cual provenía de Snape. Ya casi estaba todo el plan listo.  
  
Plan 2:  
  
Después de haber invitado a Lupin a la cita haré que me tome de la mano frente a Black;...  
  
--Tomarle la mano...que nauseabundo...pero la desgracia de Black lo vale.- dijo Snape mientras escribía. Guardo todo después de escribir el segundo paso, el mas pequeño, pero el mas difícil de todos: ganarse la confianza de Lupin...  
  
Y mas lo seria por que en el segundo plan se desharía del primer integrante del grupito de amigos....Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro.  
  
Continuara...  
  
_________________________  
  
Bueno....aquí esta el 3 cap. Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, me han subido mucho el autoestima...y por ustedes tratare de seguir adelante..snif...(me emociono fácilmente ;_;) enserio muchas gracias, ya que pensé que no me llegaría ni un review. Aunque siento que mi fic es malo...tratare de continuarlo mejor.  
  
Tomatazos, quejas y dudas serán bien recibidas a: Kanami_shinigami@hotmail.com  
  
Dewata mata!  
  
Atte: Kanamy 


End file.
